Friends
Like many websites, Bitstrips employed a social networking component allowing you to 'friend' other users. By adding a friend, you could gain access to their characters and scenes (if they allow it). You could also chat with your friends using the chat bar (officially named the "chatter box" by the site developers). The first step to access a friend was by accessing their profile page. This could be done by either clicking on their avatar in a comment, searching their account name in the search bar, or clicking on their name in a message that they might've sent. After you come to their profile page, you could send them a friend request by clicking on a green "smiley face" on the bottom left of the screen. They could choose to accept it or reject it by clicking on the "Accept" or the "Reject"buttons on the friend request. You could also remove friends who were bothering you from your list and put them on your ignore list. How Do I know if I've Received a Friend Request? If you received a friend request, the inbox icon, circled in red on the diagram to your left, would display a number. The number indicated the amount of friend requests or messages that you've recieved (you could also send messages to people on Bitstrips). By clicking on it, you would see something that looks like this: If you wanted the person to be on your friend list, you could click the "Accept Request" button. If you don't, then you could click the "Reject Request" Button. How Do I Remove A Friend? Has your "friend" been pestering you? Or do you just simply want to delete a friend? Well, here's how. First, click on the "Friends" icon, which is circled in the diagram below. This will lead you to the page where all your friends are. Your friends are organized in a alphabetized manner. Also, if you have 11 friends or more, you might have to check on a different page for your friend, due to the fact that one page on Bitstrips, be it for comics, characters, or friends, only contain ten items. ﻿ As you can see, each friend has its own little "box". In each box is a trash icon. Click on it, and your friend will be eliminated from your friend's list. How many Friend Requests can I send? It depends. If you already sent a Friend Request to someone, and it was denied, you can try again later. You only won't be able to send one again if the person uses the Ignore feature on your account, then only this person can send you a FR. For more information, see the Friend Request Limits page. How Do I Chat with a Friend? Li ke some other websites, there is a place to chat on Bitstrips. On the right hand side of your screen is the chatbar or "chatter box". This is the place where you could chat with your friends. If you look closely, you will see that your avatar is on the top of the chat bar, with a small line of text that says 'Update your Status'. If you click on that button, a small window will pop up. Type in what you want to say on the bottom right of the window and change your facial expression (optional) on the top of the window. When you're done, click the 'save' button. Your status will then be updated, and all your friends will be able to see that. Your updates are always on the very top of the chatbar while your friend(s)' updates are on the bottom. Only your most recent update will show. It is usually a good idea to use an expression because many comments can seem sarcastic if you don't. ﻿ Trivia *If you have too many friends, you can't use a friend's scenes without remixing a comic with the scene in it. **A recent update made it that you cannot access anything from your friends from the menus in the comic builder. *There was a glitch where you can be friends with yourself, on the old 'Bitstrips is more fun with friends!' page, but the dev's took it off later in 2011. *There is another glitch where there will be a user thumbnail missing on the first page of a friends list and show 9 friends instead of 10. Category:Bitstrips Basics Category:Communication Category:Friends